Cordelia's Journal"
by funwriter
Summary: Cordelia expresses her feelings through her journal and how she feels for Angel


# Disclaimer: I do not own Angel, or any of the characters…I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. If this story I wrote seems like yours…then it's just a coincidence. It's just FICTION! So don't sue me!

# 

# Note: I haven't watched a lot of Angel episodes, so the characters from Angel are only Angel and Cordelia. And the story isn't entirely based on the Angel series…I added some new characters, i.e. Cordelia's friend is named Courtney.PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK!

# 

# 

# "Cordelia's Journal"

** **

** **

**1st Entry**

Monday

Journal,

Who would have thought I, Cordelia Chase, would ever own a journal? No one…they probably think I'd be to busy shopping, or hanging out with friends…or out in a party. But then again…they're right! Not until I moved here to L.A. with Angel and the others, I didn't own a journal! But I guess keeping a journal would probably be for the better. I do need to release all the tension and adrenaline, you know? And I guess this isn't so bad. So when I'm all old (if I last that long-what am I saying? of course I'll last!) and weak…I can just pick this journal notebook up and start reading about my interesting kick-ass life. Parties, boyfriends, friends, vampire slaying? Vampires-that would probably be the most interesting part of the journal! Do I regret any of this? No! I wouldn't give this up for anything! If weren't for this, I would probably go to collage, and take masters. And while I'm in there, I would probably figure out what to do with my life. But right now…I'm just living day by day. Only thing I regret? Leaving Sunnydale. My family, friends…Xander. But I'm kinda all over that right now. I mean, I'm in L.A.! New town, new friends, new crowd, new LIFE! I can't wait!

2nd Entry

Tuesday,

Jounal,

Okay…so life here in L.A. ain't exactly perfect, or anything! Vampires…that kind of stuff. But it's not like It's any different from Sunnydale. Oh yeah…back in Sunnydale, I never really had to do the hard work…but lately…I've been having to hit the books (for research and that kinda junk), and do some heavy slaying! (Wow! Imagine how Buffy would feel! But I guess she's used to it!) Well…at least I have the big bad Angel to protect me! Hehehe! And I made a new friend, her name is Courtney and she's really nice. And no…she doesn't know about the hell-raising vampire slayings me and my buddy Angel were used to. But to tell you the truth, Angel's probably used to it, but I'm only semi-used to it! Some of this vampire stuff still freaks me out, ya know? Although I do enjoy L.A., my new job, and the thrill!-most of the time, anyway. But who could blame me? New town…freaks most people out. I do still keep in touch, letters and e-mails, not to mention phone calls. But I had to cut back on that and start working-(according to Angel) because the bill was reaching sky-high. Like, I did work! But not as hard as I do now! I think my boss is pretty pleased!

Have to go!

Wednesday

Journal,

So I got a letter from Buffy. She was askin' how things were and stuff like that. She also told me we could call her, or email her if we needed any help with info on our cases and stuff. I wrote back…since things are going pretty slow in the office right now. I actually asked how Xander was! But I am over him! I know he's still hopelessly in love-to-death with Buffy! Poor Angel! Speaking of Angel…he's a pretty nice guy. He isn't like those other weird drooling vampires or anything. I have to admit…he is pretty hot. (And so is every guy I've dated. J/K!) Tall, buff, and mysterious! No wonder Buffy fell head-over-heels for the stud! He's better looking than Xander too. But Xander's okay. Why am I comparing Angel to Xander? Sometimes I just completely confuse myself! 

Thursday

Journal,

Guess what? I'm goin' out tomorrow for the first time with babe from L.A.! Read: I have a date tomorrow night! I'm still not sure where we're going but I gave him my address. And I know it sounds like a really fast and wild move…it's just me! I have a feeling this one's gonna last. Aside from that… Thank God! Things have been peaceful lately! No vampire slayings so far!-which is good! I think God rewarded us all with a little vacation. So since things were pretty slow…I spent half of the day on the phone gabbing with Courtney…and the other half bonding with Angel. When I saw "bonding", I don't really mean it cuz'…well, here's his idea of bonding, making a grocery list for me to buy for him as a "favor" and returning Buffy and Giles' calls! But we did talk and stuff. I even told him about my big date! Like I said…I'm lucky I have Angel as a protector! If I could give him any award…it would probably be: "Angel-Cordelia's Protector". Hahaha. Pretty funny! I have to go…I'm tired from grocery shopping!

Friday

Journal,

So today's the big day! I'll tell you later what happened when I get home.

Journal,

Hey there again! So I came back from my date. Man, that guy was not what I thought! He was plain too conceited! He just went yapping on and on about himself! He didn't even ask about me! What a loser! Now normally I would give guys a second-even third chance. (Yeah! I do!) But this dude, is too far out for me!

Saturday

Journal,

Even though it's a Saturday…I do work. I normally do. But after I told Angel about my first date in L.A. (and how much it sucked!), he decided that we should make the most out of our temporary vacation (since we never know when all those demons and vampires start making trouble again), and spend the nice Saturday out in restaurant, then party at night. (Sun-remember?) It was pretty fun! I had a great time! Angel is the most fun and nice vampire I've ever met, that's for sure! He's really hot too! Probably the hottest in all of L.A. And he's hopelessly devoted to Buffy!!!!

PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK

ILL WRITE A CONTINUATION

BUT IT DEPENDS ON THE FEEDBACK. 


End file.
